


Foregone

by BlindingAbyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cults, F/M, Fantasy, Half-Sibling Incest, Manipulation, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindingAbyss/pseuds/BlindingAbyss
Summary: The town of Montein a place known for it's nightlife suddenly starts turning more and more dangerous. Reports of murders,kidnappings start piling up but no suspects are to be found. It is in this town the son of the town mayor discovers a conspiracy that his dear old father had kept hidden. With all the unusual supernatural occurrence's taking place what will be the fate of this tiny town.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Foregone

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
